


Now We Understand

by Tabz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabz/pseuds/Tabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester stops in a bar for a good stiff drink after discovering the true end of his boys. Spoilers for Season 5, Episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Understand

John Winchester plopped on one of the stools in the roadhouse bar. For the first time in a long time the lines on his face made him looked old. Usually the attitude and strength of his eyes hid such imperfections, but this was not that day.

His entire life after Mary had been consumed with discovering the truth. He wanted to know the why behind her death. Over the course of the years John had learned one thing - there was always a reason. Vampires had to feast on human blood to feed a craving, ghosts haunted a place because of the violence involved in their death, and so much more.

No one had warned him that sometimes you're better off not knowing the truth. John grasped the bottle in his hand a bit tighter and pondered the news he had received. After years of searching he knew the truth about the yellow eyed demon and why he would kill Mary - now he knew. It wasn't about Mary, it was about Sam. And what more John had learned that Sam wasn't the only "chosen" son in the Winchester family.

John ran a palm over his face and sighed deeply. All he had wanted when he had been in the Marines all he dreamed about was the whole "normal" life. A wife, a white picket fence and kids. But normal went out the window when that yellow eyed bastard had entered his home. There would be no normal for John. At all.

Reaching into his pocket to pull out the money to pay his bill John's hand brushed the note in his pocket. He remembered the message from Kate Milligan. It had been a late, cold night when John had found comfort in Kate's arms. He hadn't expected to have a son after that and Kate hadn't said anything. Not for a long time. Now here she was, almost like a siren's call, offering him a second chance at normal.

"What the hell." John took a long draw from the bottle and set it down harder than he had planned. "Everyone has a right to be happy."

Little did John realize how wrong he was.


End file.
